Beautiful Dream
by fredricklynn
Summary: When we were still just children and so innocent and small, those are the times I think about when it snows. We used to do everything together, but now we've drifted apart. Sometimes, I think it's for the best, but you're my best friend. It's not the same when we're not spending every moment of the day together. Just a short little story about May and Stu. Full of fluff, I guess.


**Hello, friends! This is a remake of a story I wrote four years ago. I'm going through all of my old little stories and rewriting them. This was a test to see how well it would go, and I think it's gone pretty well. I tried to keep it as true to the original, so I apologize if there's some weird humor in it. I was a strange kid at the time of writing this, haha. Well, I hope everyone enjoys. I would like to see reviews or likes, just to see if its worth rewriting the others. Thanks for taking the time to read!**

* * *

**Beautiful Dream**

_I stuck my head out my bedroom window, letting the snow fall into my dark locks of hair, still ratty from a good night's sleep. It reminded me of how we used to play all those years ago, the snow did. When we were still just children and so innocent and small, those are the times I think about when it snows. We used to do everything together, but now we've drifted apart. Sometimes, I think it's for the best, but you're my best friend. It's not the same when we're not spending every moment of the day together._

_ Sighing, I closed the window and dressed myself. It was going to be a long, cold winter's day, but I wanted to spend it reminiscing in the snow. After carefully braiding my hair, in one brain, not two, I placed a small red knitted hat on my head, before telling gramps I'd be spending the day outside. Of course, he tried to warn me that it'd be too cold, but I didn't care. Walking always cleared my mind on days like this, when the memories of the past made it hard to breath, and I can't think of anything but of how lonely I am._

_ It's stupid, I know, to believe I am so alone. There are so many wonderful people here that love and care about me, but it doesn't matter when we're not friends anymore. Who else am I going to share my day with? Claire and the others are far too old to listen to me, even though I'm sixteen now, and can hold a logical conversation. It would be nice, if we could talk like we used to, but you're so busy being you now. I feel like you've forgotten about me, and about our friendship. The bond that we shared, because we were the only two "little" kids in town, does it not mean anything anymore? _

_ The path I decided to travel down was covered in ice, and I almost slipped and fell, but someone was there to catch me._

_ "Woah, May, you should be more careful." They laughed, and I immediately recognized the still cracking, nerdy voice. __**Stu.**__ I steadied myself, having to grab his arms, but then let go quickly._

_ "I'm being careful…" I laughed nervously, avoiding eyecontact slightly. __**When was the last time we even talked?**__We stood there in awkward silence for a bit, but as per usual, he could never leave a conversation hanging like that._

_ "Uh, would you like to go somewhere?" He asked, and I blushed slightly. __**I came out here to be alone…**_

_" Where would we go?" I asked curiously,_

_"I…uhm, well I haven't really thought this one out yet." He chuckled nervously, "Oh, wait! I have an idea." Stu grabbed my hand, without my permission, and proceeded to drag me onto a different path than the one we were currently standing on. I tripped a bit, trying to keep up. __**He's gotten a lot taller, too.**__ I noticed, staring up at his head. He grinned back at me in his old, goofy way,_

_"Where are we going?" I asked, but he shook his head and turned back to face the direction we were heading in,_

_"You'll see!" He laughed as he began to speed up. The road was still slippery, but amazingly, we managed to not fall on our butts. We ran, and ran, and ran some more until we came to a stop at a huge frozen lake. It was the same lake that on the way from the mining area to the basin of the mountain._

_Stu grinned as we slowed down and walked over to a box that was setting aside of the lake. He then pulled out two, beaten up pairs of ice-skates, the ones that the town lays out for any villagers to use. My eyes lit up, __**it's been ages since the last time I went ice-skating…**_

_"Oh my gosh, I don't even know if I can still do this!" I fretted, smiling as I laced up my skates. Stu stood up, and then held out a hand for me. I took it, and we then proceeded to waddle out onto the lake. We looked like penguins, the way we were walking. It took me a few tries, and a few falls, before I finally got the courage to try and do a spin._

_"Just like I used to…" I breathed as I finished one of my favorite jump-spin routines and started laughed like mad woman. It's just exhilarating to be skating again! __**It's so strange how people can forget about the things they loved to do the most. I remember doing this as a child, with Stu, of course, but I can never remember why we stopped coming here.**__I began to skate circles around Stu, who was still trying to adjust to being on skates. He was never the best skater._

_"C'mon, slowpoke!" I giggled and grabbed his hand to pull him around the curve of the lake. Eventually he got the hang of it and didn't need to hold my hand. Out of nowhere, he came from behind and picked me up in his arms like the professionals do. "Ah, no, put me down! You're gonna' drop me!" I squealed he sat me down gently. __**When on Earth did he ever learn to do that?!**_

_"Whew, May, I think you need to lay off the cupcakes!" He joked, and I smacked his arm lightly out of embarrassment,_

_"Oh shut up, Loooooser!" I giggled and skated over to a rock off the side to sit down. "Ahh, this has been soooo much fun!" I sighed happily. Stu smiled at me as he skated over,_

_"You wanna go get some hot cocoa?" He asked blushing slightly. I thought about it for a bit and nodded my head,_

_"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too, let's grab some lunch as well." I said and started to skate over to the edge of the pond where our shoes were. We put up our skates and laced up our snow boots, before heading back into town._

_"We haven't hung out in forever ya know?" Stu said suddenly. I sighed,_

_"Yeah, I guess we just haven't had the time to. I've been going back and forth visiting my mom and you're always off working for Jack."_

_"You found your mom?" He asked in amazement, while I just clasped the back of my neck in embarrassment,_

_"Yeah, it's a work in progress. There's still so much we haven't worked out…" I let myself trail off, hoping he'd get the point that I didn't really want to discuss my mother at this time. "Wow, we really haven't hung out in a long time. I found my mom more than a few months ago." I bit my lip guiltily. __**I really do miss hanging out with you all the time.**_

_ "What's she like?" He asked, ignoring my statements._

_"Well, I look just like her only younger. She's also really small, but tougher than nails. Her personality is fiery and she doesn't date anymore. I guess she always says that she doesn't need a man to make her happy anymore. Oh and get this-She's a lawyer! I'm so proud, she's really starting to turn her life around…I love her, too." I explained, getting a little excited. Even though there's still so much we need to work out, I still love her. She's my mother, after all. Plus, I really think that she's trying this time. Stu gave me a funny look,_

_"You love her even though she left you?" He asked bewildered,_

_"She's my mom! Of course I still love her, besides, she was sick. She did what she thought was best for me." I tried to explain. It's kind of hard to explain to someone who's not in the same situation as you._

_"I guess that makes sense…" Stu trailed off. We approached the warm inn; you could smell the great food from the end of the road. There was also some country, Christmas songs playing in the background, "Mmmm, smells delicious!" He laughed as we walked in. I nodded my head vigorously in agreement. We found a seat in the back since all the good tables were full of the rest of the villagers. Ann came up and took our order and soon the table was full of delicious food and hot cocoa._

_"Dish ish shwo gwood!" I exclaimed through a mouthful of food. Stu got a teasing look on his face,_

_"Now, now, May Dear, mind your manners!" He scolded in a really annoying, old lady voice. I kicked him under the table causing him to laugh and shout in pain at the same time._

_"Ah-oooowww! That really hurt!" He chuckled, "You know I'm just kidding!" I shrugged and smiled,_

_"Yeah, I know, but I also didn't kick you that hard." I teased, knowing full well I gave him one of my hardest kicks._

_"Oh yeah, you totally didn't. Jeez I'm going to have a bruise!" He winced in pain, causing me to feel slightly guilty,_

_"I-I'm sorry…" I apologized, but Stu started laughing suddenly,_

_"Gotcha! It doesn't really hurt that bad!" I threw my napkin at him._

_"Oh, you idiot!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Soon we had gulped down the rest of our hot chocolate and left for the beach after paying._

_"I'll race you there!" Stu shouted taking off running once again. I stood shocked for a moment and then started after him, letting my competitive side show for once._

_"HEY! NO FAIR, YOU CHEATER!" I laughed sprinting after him, but it was too late, because as soon as I entered the square, he was already entering the beach. __**Awh, I lost. Oh well.**__ I jogged lightly up to the steps leading down onto the beach, but lost my footing and slipped and fell on my bum. I shrieked a bit, anticipating the crash, but I never hit the ground. Stu had caught me!_

" _I beat youuuu." He sang teasingly. I thumped the back of his head, after standing up straight._

_"You jerk!" I giggled, "Thanks for catching me, though."_

_"Oh, that's no problem. You'll just have to pay me back now." He smirked._

_"And how should I do that?" I asked skeptically, but Stu just smiled great big, leaned in and kissed me on the lips. My breath caught in my throat for a second,_

**THUMP! THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!** I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my bedroom door. _Oh, it was just a dream,_ I thought, as I sat up groggily. My dark, raven-like hair was sticking up all over the place, and I even had a little bit of drool on my face. I wiped it off, and sighed as I got up.

"May, get up! Goddess, what's a guy gotta' do to hang out with his best friend?" I heard the same, nerdy voice call from the other side. I laughed,

"Yeah, yeah, just wait one second, will ya?" I shouted as I quickly brushed my hair, got dressed and opened the door. On the other side, I was surprised to find Stu standing there with a bouquet of flowers, dressed up nice, and blushing ever so slightly.

"I-I uhm…oh shit…_line_!" he whispered out over his shoulder and I heard a few snickers coming from around the corner.

"_May, I would like to know if you'd do the honors of going out on a date with me._" Jack's gruff voice whispered shouted from the stairwell. Stu huffed,

"No way, Dude, I'm not sayin' that. It's too cheesy." He pouted and the snickers turned to laughs,

"_May, will you go out with me?_" I then heard Gray whisper and Stu cleared his throat,

"Ahem, May, w-will you go out with me? Dammit I stuttered! Goddess, what's the use of practicing if you're going to mess up anyways!" Stu face palmed and started to turn bright red. I smiled and started to giggle,

"Stu, we haven't talked in forever…"

"I-I know that! I just...It's just that…_You make me so nervous and I want to kiss you every time we hangout oh my goddess I cannot believe I just said that please don't look at me!"_ Stu began to turn purple from lack of air and shoved his face into his hands. _Did he just really say that in one breath? Yes, yes he did._ I laughed,

"How about we go ice-skating instead." Suggested, trying to avoid answering his question about dating.

"Is that a yes? Are you my girlfriend?" He asked, peaking out through one of his fingers. I just giggled and kissed him on his cheek. _This is better than the dream._

~Fin


End file.
